A Different Kind of Gameplay
by izatoonist
Summary: When Denton returns with evil intentions, DanTDM is magically sucked into Minecraft to stop him. With help from Dr. Trayaurus and Grim, Dan must stop Denton from ruining the game for everyone. (Based on DanTDM's Custom Mod Adventures)
1. Chapter 1 Inside Minecraft

In the world of Minecraft, Dr. Trayaurus was revisiting the old lab to pick up some leftover gear. Grim the skeleton dog barked as they entered the testing chamber. "Yes, it sure is nice to be back here," Trayaurus said. He looked around wistfully. "If only Dan could visit more often and help with the unpacking."

Grim whined, missing his owner.

The villager patted the bony dog's head before he started placing some test tubes in a box. "I mean, I know he's busy in his world, but he just doesn't come as often as he used to."

While Trayaurus was talking, Grim walked out the door and roamed around the lab. There was a knocking on the lab's entrance, and since he was curious, Grim decided to check it out. He sat down in front of the door and tilted his head. Tail wagging, he half expected it to be Dan.

The door opened and the skeleton dog jumped up. However, the person standing in the doorway wasn't Dan at all.

"Anyway, thanks for listening, Grim." Trayaurus continued putting the last of the lab equipment in the box. "It feels really nice to have someone to talk..." He turned around and realized that he was alone. "...to."

A huge bang caused the ground to tremble as Grim burst through the door. Trayaurus clutched the box as he regained his footing. "What's going on?!" Hiding behind the scientist, Grim whimpered and shuddered. Trayaurus quickly crafted a crafting table to make a sword. Unfortunately, the only material he had was wood.

"I've never done sword to sword combat before," he muttered, gripping the wooden sword's handle tightly. All of a sudden, a giant iron golem smashed through the wall. Its eyes glowed bright purple, unlike a golem's normal red iris. Trayaurus gulped nervously.

An evil laugh echoed throughout the lab. "Greetings, Doctor," the voice sneered.

"Wait a second...Denton?" The villager asked.

In a puff of smoke, a villager wearing a black robe appeared. "Did you miss me?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Denton answered, walking forward.

"Get back!" Trayaurus brandished the sword.

Denton chuckled, "Don't worry, Tray, I'm not after you this time."

Grim growled and leaped at the evil villager. With a snap of his fingers, Denton froze the skeleton dog in mid-air.

"Grim!" Trayaurus yelled as he ran at the apparent sorcerer. He tried to do a sword move that he'd seen Dan do, but he was frozen in place as well.

"Tut tut, Doctor." The evil villager took out a wand and pointed it at the iron golem. Eyes glowing brighter, the iron golem swung its massive arms into Trayaurus and Grim. It was so hard that the two of them crashed through the wall and into the water.

As soon as they surfaced, the entire lab blew up. "This can't be good..." Trayaurus said.

Meanwhile...

"Alright, everybody, thanks for watching! Be sure to press the like button, and if it's your first time watching, go check out my channel for more videos! GOOD...BYE!" Dan said as he concluded his latest Let's Play on another server video. He stretched and took off his headphones. When he looked at the time, he was surprised to see that it was already 11:15 p.m.

"Oh man, it's late." Dan stood up and left his office to go to bed. As soon as he was gone, his computer began to spark. For a brief moment, the screen showed static, and it was almost as if someone was talking from the other side.

A few hours later, Dan was sleeping peacefully with his wife and pugs. In the distance, he heard some kind of electrical hum. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Jemma...did you leave the microwave on?" Dan yawned.

"No..." Jemma murmured.

Sluggishly, the young man got out of bed and headed towards the source of the sound. He noticed a faint blue light coming from his office. "That's...weird. I thought I'd turned my computer off." Dan sat down as he pressed the keyboard.

The computer's screen revealed a series of binary codes before, unexpectedly, the face of a Minecraft villager in a white robe appeared.

"HMPH!" The villager exclaimed. As it made its typical sound, white subtitles appeared below its face. "Dan!"

"AAH! WHAT THE?!" Dan screamed.

"Dan! It's me! Dr. Trayaurus!"

"T-Trayaurus? But, how? How is this even possible?" Dan peered at the screen. "Is this some kind of prank or something?"

"This isn't just a game anymore, Dan. Denton has returned, and we need your help."

"Denton? Well um...okay, I guess. I'll just...log on then," Dan hesitantly said as he placed his hand on the mouse.

"Sorry, Daniel, but I'm afraid it'll take more than just a few clicks and keys for this situation." in a split second, the screen went black. A spark of electricity traveled from the computer to the mouse. Dan suddenly felt a strange, tingling sensation all over his arm. Then everything went white, as if a giant light lit up the entire room.

When Dan awoke, he realized he realized he wasn't sitting in his chair anymore. Not only that, but he wasn't in his office either. In fact, he was standing inside some kind of giant glass tube. The weirdest part was that everything was made out of cubes. The ground, the walls of the building, and even the tube were cubed.

"What the?" Dan scratched his head and gasped. His hand was cubed and his clothes were different too. A sudden realization hit him: he was in Minecraft. The tube revealed an opening and Dan clumsily stepped out. "Okay, calm down, Dan. This...is all probably from playing Minecraft all night."

"No, it's not, Daniel."

Dan looked and spotted the villager standing at a circuit board. "Dr. Trayaurus?"

Out of nowhere, a little skeleton dog barked and jumped into Dan's arms. "Grim?" He asked as the dog eagerly licked him.

"Your vitals seem normal," Trayaurus said, shining a flashlight into Dan's eyes. "Do you feel lightheaded in any way?"

Dan just stared at him. "Y-Your arms aren't...y-you know..."

Trayaurus simply chuckled, "Not everything appears the way they are on a computer screen." He turned the flashlight off. "Well, you look alright, so that's good. I can't believe I was able to fully pixelate a living human being into an online simulator's database."

"I can't believe you're speaking English!" Dan exclaimed as he placed Grim on the floor. "Oh man, this is so cool! I'm actually IN Minecraft!" He tried walking, but accidentally stumbled. "Er...guess Minecraft form is gonna take some time getting used to."

"You'll get the hang of it. Come on, there's something I need to show you." Trayaurus gestured to his laptop. After a few pces, Dan was able to walk with cubed feet properly. On the screen was a live video of the burning remnants of a white building.

He gasped, "Is that...?"

Trayaurus nodded sadly. "The old lab."

"Denton did this?! Why?!"

"I don't know. Dan, he has magical powers."

"What?!"

"He's some kind of sorcerer now. He has a magic wand and even an iron golem under his control. He used it to completely obliterate the lab. Grim and I were lucky that Denton was in a 'merciful' mood, but next time, who knows?"

Dan glanced at Grim who leaned against his leg. "So what do we do?"

The villager shrugged. "Beats me."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He yelled incredulously.

"Hahaha, nah, I'm just kidding," Trayaurus said. He started typing on his laptop. "If we're going to stop Denton, we first need to find out what his plan is. Then we have to find where he's hiding. Once that's accomplished, we'll need to take away his powers."

"Great...how do we do that, exactly?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a couple a days, and I think I've come up with something that should be able to help us." The laptop's screen displayed an image of a round, blue device that looked like some kind of radar or compass. "I call it: The Charm Detector 2.0. It'll help you find any enchanted item or person."

"Why couldn't you just make like a 'Denton Finder' or something?"

"I'm a scientist, not a miracle worker. Besides, don't you want it to be easier to find enchanted armor or weapons?"

"Can't argue with that."

"Exactly."

"So, where is it?"

Trayaurus drummed his fingers on the desk. "I uh...haven't quite built it yet."

Dan face-palmed and shook his head. "Tray..."

"Relax. The blueprints are already set. I just need you to gather a few materials," he said, handing Dan a list. "Here's map of each item's location."

 **In the Nether**

1 Glowstone

1 Netherbrick

1 Ghast tear

 **In the Plains**

2 Ender pearls

1 Gunpowder

 **In the Ocean**

1 Ink sac

1 Fish

 **In the Desert**

3 Cacti

1 Sand block

 **In the Swamp**

4 Slime balls

 **In the Snow Biome**

1 Ice Block

4 Snowballs

"A few?"

"Eh, yeah, sorry."

Dan sighed, "Welp, better get going while the sun's still up." He folded the list and map and placed them in his pocket.

"Wait, it's dangerous to go alone. Take Grim."

"Woof! Woof!" Grim barked excitedly and ran to the door.

"And this." Trayaurus gave him a diamond sword. "Ready for an adventure?"

Dan looked at the sword and grinned. "Absolutely, but what will you be doing while we're gone?"

"I'll be monitoring your movements and trying to figure out what Denton's up to."

"Okay," he called as he left the lab, "see ya, Trayaurus!"

"Good luck! Oh! And watch out for mobs! They're a lot more formidable face to face!"


	2. Chapter 2 A Special Custom Mod Adventure

"Okay, Grim," Dan said as he examined the desert before him, "we're going to get the stuff Dr. Trayaurus needs, and then we're going to kick Denton's butt."

The skeleton dog barked excitedly and began circling Dan rapidly.

"Haha, you're a lot cuter up close than on a computer screen. Hmm…since we're already in the desert, I guess we should go and get the sand and cacti." The young Minecraft player looked down at the sand below his feet. He bent down and hit the closest sand block. It shrank instantly into his hand. "Huh, that seemed easy enough, but how do I…?" When he tried to put the block in his pocket, a vertical rectangular image of his inventory appeared before him, just like in the game. "Whoa, cool." He placed the block into an empty slot and the image disappeared.

"Bark! Bark!" Up ahead, Grim was circling a couple of cacti.

"Grim! Way to go!" He gathered three of the cactus blocks, which surprisingly weren't as prickly as he thought. "Alright! This is going to be a breeze!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Dan spotted something green coming towards him and did a double take. It was a creeper. Normally, he wouldn't be fazed by the green creature, but that was mostly because it was just a game. Now that Dan was _in_ the game itself, the creeper was practically the same size as him. It hissed menacingly as it walked on its four legs. "Uh oh, looks like we've got company, Grim." He quickly grabbed the diamond sword Trayaurus had given him from his inventory.

Grim barked and leapt at the creeper. He bit the creeper in the side and bared his teeth, emitting a growl that sounded to Dan more like an actual wolf. The creeper flashed red as a sign of damage and jumped away from Grim.

"Good boy!" Dan called as he ran up and slashed the monster. Before it could muster up the chance to explode, Dan made the killing blow. With a final hiss, the green four-legged creature fell down and turned into a puff of smoke, leaving behind a pile of gunpowder. "That actually wasn't too bad," Dan said, sheathing his sword. He placed the gunpowder into his inventory. "Three down…nine more to go. Oh boy…"

 _Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm still figuring out , but I think I'm getting somewhere. This is an old fanfic I had archived in my old phone back when I was really into DanTDM's Custom Mod Adventures. I don't know a whole lot about Minecraft, so I usually ask my brother for help with the details. To be honest, I'm not so sure if this one will be good (or finished) but we'll just see what happens. Thanks for reading this far!_


End file.
